


free

by thrice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, in light of recent events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: Hand hovering above the upload button, about to slam down. That same hand quivering and quivering, almost as if it’s about to come alive, almost like a volcano on the verge of exploding boiling lava.





	free

 

Behind my shoulder, I see him.

 

Hand hovering above the upload button, about to slam down. That same hand quivering and quivering, almost as if it’s about to come alive, almost like a volcano on the verge of exploding boiling lava. Or a scared 26 year old man on the verge of stepping out of the glass cage he made of himself, of us, full of cracks and filled to the brim with lies— very much needed ones.

 

How else should we protect ourselves in this digital battlefield? We’ve been fighting this game, this battle, for far too long.

 

On cue, I rush to his side and put my hand on his shoulder. There’s always going to be some kind of nerves flowing through your veins during moments like these. “You know,” He says, a small smile curling his lips, “A very small part of me is screaming, “No, Dan, no!” He makes a tone of voice like a little animated character screaming for help when they’re shrunken down to crumb size.

 

I laugh. I can’t help it.

 

“You don’t have to do this. Not if you don't want to.” I tell him. And it’s true. To hell with the impatient fetishizers on the hellish internet. They can _wait,_  goddamn it.

 

His smile grows larger. With one hand he goes to palm his drink, and with the other, my own hand. It’s shaking too. In anticipation, in my own newly birthed nerves. “Yes, I do.”

 

And with three words, he has sealed his fate.

 

**

 

It's trending at #1. As is on Twitter and other sites. 

 

Not to say that I'm surprised, because I'm not. It's expected that such a big reaction to something like this, so much anticipation and build-up and small hints (even subconsciously given ones), but it's more of the overwhelming support that startles me, especially when I give my own breakthrough. 

 

"So," I say as I sit down next to Dan's place in the couch, "How do you feel?"

 

"Like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders," He responds.

 

"Yeah?" I go to grab my glass of soda adjacent to my cell phone. "I'll bet."

 

"It's just so— _so_. All this support. Like I knew our viewers would be praising me and being supportive of me because a good portion of them are LGBT, but it's still so wonderful to see."

 

"Well, you deserve it." I quip. "That took courage."

 

A tear suddenly rolls down Dan's rosy cheek, splashing onto the back of his phone case. "They love me, Phil. They still do, despite it all."

 

By _despite it all,_ all the heavy, scary truths bottled up for years and years out of fear and insecurity and the weight of society pushing down on him, on the both of us, a weight too big to carry so we let it loom. We let it hover. And even more so, we're still kings of our digital planet. In our hands we always palm the world as the cameras click more and more and applause radiates every where we go. Only now we're wide open and transparent for all to see.

 

Still the dream duo, their beloved role models. We're still us, and we're still together, and there is no bigger relief than that. As I let the silence and the descent of Dan's head falling on my shoulder fill up the evening, the stars twinkle in knowing what the future holds, and even as I have a few things floating in my head, that doesn't matter. Now, in the present, we'll be here in this moment, and we'll let time stop to wrap ourselves in each other's warmth.

 

Forward. We march on.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> redsveil.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/femmetan


End file.
